


Life Between Love

by AFY2018



Category: Between (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Triley, between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Netflix Original Series; Between. Episodes 4-6 with a twist. Wiley + Tracey = Triley</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Hurts

Wiley arrived at the Creekers’ place with her son and Ronnie after the sun had long since fallen. The place was trashed with two cars parked out front. Wiley held the baby carrier closer to herself. Ronnie spit on the ground, and knocked on the door. Tracey was peaking out behind the curtain, and opened the door. She smiled at Wiley and helped her inside. Pat was at the dining room table, cleaning the guns when he saw Ronnie. He looked past to see Wiley, and gave his brother a look of dismay. He stood up, signalling for Ronnie to join him in the other room. Ronnie left, and Tracey quickly brought their guest to the couch.

She sat next to Wiley. “Hi Wiley. You okay?”

“Yeah.” Wiley said sadly, “My sister and I got into a fight.”

She reached for Wiley’s hand. “You have people here who care about you.”

“Thanks.”

Tracey looked into the carrier. “He’s so cute.”

“Yeah, he’s a week old.”

“There’s a guest room you can stay in. Let me show you.” Tracey offered, leading the way.

“Thanks. I don’t know how to repay you guys.” Wiley said resting the carrier on the bed.

Tracey bade Wiley goodnight, and closed the door behind her. She saw Pat outside of Ronnie’s room, shaking his head. “What was he thinking. She’s in danger now.”

“I don’t know. He said she was alone walking along the highway with the baby.” He walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. “I think he’s trying to make up for stealing the drugs.”

“I hope he knows what he’s done.”

Pat nodded and left. Tracey stayed watch for Melissa or anyone else looking for Wiley. She fell asleep at the table, only to be woken up at 6 am by Wiley trying to reach a pan that was just out of reach. She stretched, and reached over the younger girl to grab the it. Wiley held the pan close to her chest and turned around thanking her. Tracey smiled and rubbed the piercing on her bottom lip. She set up the table as Wiley cooked. After she made the places, Tracey went to care for Wiley’s son. He was just waking when Tracey saw him. She brought him out, giving him formula that they had around the house. Wiley smiled at the motherly attention her son got from Tracey.

 

“You’re a natural.” Wiley said, a smile painfully placed onto her face.

“I’m used to caring for infants. Just look at my brothers.”

Wiley laughed as she finished cooking. Tracey handed the baby to her. She knocked on the doors to wake up her siblings. Pat walked out, thanking Wiley for the food as he grabbed two pancakes. He waited for the others to sit down before he began eating. Wiley ate, but quickly left to the backroom to breastfeed her son.

“Ronnie, you should have left her in the city. She’s not safe here.” Pat whispered.

“She happier here though.”

Tracey slapped the back of his head,and said, “She has a baby Ronnie.”

“Sorry, but who do you trust more, us or pretty boy.”

Tracey got up and walked to her room. Pat shook his head and cleaned the dishes. Ronnie rolled his eyes and continued eating, handing his empty plate to his brother. Ronnie kept giving Wiley creepy looks as the days continued on. Tracey watched what her brother did carefully. She cared for Wiley, and didn’t know what her brother had in mind. As the days passed, Tracey kept a protective arm around Wiley as often as she could, worrying about her brother’s plans. While her brothers were out, Tracey had decided to show the younger girl around the plot. Wiley put her son to bed, and followed the older girl around.

“This is Pat and Ronnie’s room. But Ronnie has his own place in an RV.” She said pointing to a room with a ‘Korn’ poster on the door. She then pointed to a door across the way. “That’s my room.” She continued down the hall. “That’s our cousin’s room.” She said pointing to the door at the end of the hall. “Any other questions, don’t be afraid to ask Pat or me.”

Wiley nodded, walking back up the hallway. Tracey went to her room and began organizing her room. After a few hours, Wiley knocked on Tracey’s door. She let her in, asking what was wrong. The younger girl had wanted to take a walk while her son was still asleep. Tracey nodded, and walked out. Wiley put her jacket on and followed her outside. They walked around the plot having time to talk.

 

“So, I heard that Ronnie stole drugs… Is that true?” Wiley asked.

“Ronnie says, he stole three bottles of opium. But it’s been hard to trust him ever since our parents died.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault, Wiley.” Tracey said, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

The other girl awkwardly followed the rest of the way down the path. When they were at the doorstep, Tracey leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the shorter girl’s forehead. Wiley blushed and looked down. They walked in and stripped off their coats and scarves. Tracey made a cup of hot chocolate. Offering a cup to Wiley. The latter turned down the offer and checked on her son. She came back and sat across from Tracey.

 

“I was thinking about naming him Jason or William.”

Tracey nodded and smiled. “He seems like a Jason.”

Wiley looked down, but asked, “Do you like me?”

“What?” Tracey asked taken aback.

“You kissed my forehead, I was just wondering.” She said trying to clear up the question.

Tracey didn’t answer but put away her cup. “Sorry.” She walked to her room and locked the door. She lay down on her bed thinking, ‘I can’t… or… No, you’re straight. But it could be a possibility… God fucking dammit.’ Tracey sat up, her heart beating like the bass in a drum line. She looked at the mirror in her room and slumped her shoulders. ‘I can’t do that to them. I’m straight… right? Yes, or maybe not.’ She fell into her bed, sleeping in her bed as her mind raced with every possibility. Her heart beat faster when she considered that she wasn’t straight. 

Wiley knocked on her door the next day, telling her that breakfast was ready. The girls sent fleeting glances towards each other, trying not to grab the attention of the boys. When they were cleaning the dishes, Tracey walked closer to Wiley. She placed the silverware away and sat down as Wiley placed the final dishes on in the cabernet.

 

“You asked if I liked you.” Tracey began.

“Yeah, sorry if that was, you know, invading your…”

“It’s fine, Wiley.” She took a few seconds and continued. “I don’t know. I think… but I’m not sure.”

Wiley reached for Tracey’s hand, but was met with a pull away. She then leaned in, her face a mere two inches away from the other’s. Tracey leaned in and placed a light kiss on Wiley’s lips. The kiss was soft and kind. Wiley pulled after a few seconds and opened her eyes. She read the look on the Creekers’ face and placed a second kiss on her cheek, leaving to care for her son. Tracey leaned back in her chair, thinking of what just happened. She spent to rest of the day away from Wiley, trying to decipher the younger girl’s sudden confidence and genuine rush of emotion. Wiley walked to Tracey’s door, knocking on the dark wood. The older girl opened it and stood in the doorway.

 

“Did you mean it?”

Wiley shrugged and nodded at question. “Yeah.”

“Do you like me?”

She nodded, not needing to answer verbally. Wiley said goodnight and went to bed.


	2. End of the rope

The next morning, Ronnie came out with two guns and his coat already on. Tracey was putting away the dishes and worriedly watched as Ronnie asked Wiley if she wanted to go hunting. He forced Wiley to go, making Tracey and Pat stay at the house. Once the two left, Tracey had time to talk with Pat.

 

“I don’t trust Ronnie.”

Pat nodded in response.

“When should I check on them?”

“18.”

Hours passed, but there was no sign of her brother or Wiley. ‘I’m going.’ She told herself.

Tracey ran to their hunting perch. She hid behind a tree as her brother fell off of the wooden platform. She watched Wiley go to check on him, shocked to see that he soon mounted her. Tracey grabbed the trench shovel that was leaning against one of the legs, and hit Ronnie in the back of the head. Wiley pushed the him off, hyperventilating. When Tracey tried to comfort the young girl, she was pushed away. After a few seconds, Wiley had the ability to assess the situation. Tracey dragged Ronnie’s unconscious body into the bed of the truck. She then walked back, helping Wiley up. The smaller girl pushed into her and began to cry. Tracey rubbed her back, ashamed of her brother. She slowly walked Wiley to the truck and started up the beater car. The 17 year old sat with a blank expression on her face. After 4 minutes in the car, Tracey reached for Wiley’s hand. She was met with a light squeeze. When they arrived at the house Tracey unlocked the hatch and brought Ronnie inside.

 

“You should get some rest, Wiley.” Tracey whispered.

“I’m sorry, Trace.” Wiley said shakily.

“This isn’t your fault, Wiley.” She said and hugged Wiley, kissing her forehead. “I’m sorry for his actions. I’ve never seen him do something like this.”

Wiley walked to her room and held her son. “Jason.” She whispered, finally naming him. She held him closer, a single tear falling down.

Tracey waited for her brother to return home so she could tell him what happened.

Tracey sat at the table across Pat. “Is that what she said?”

“That’s what I saw. Ronnie attacked her.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s with Jeff and Al. They’re keeping an eye on him for now. Pat, what are we gonna do?”

“I honestly didn’t think he was wired that way.”

Tracey scoffed, and whispered, “I was never so sure.”

“How’s Wiley?” Pat asked changing the subject.

She shrugged, “About as good as you’d be after something like that.”

Wiley entered not too long after, “Rough day?”

“Yeah, you can say that.” Wiley sighed in response.

“Well if it helps, I spoke to Ronnie. He’s truly sorry.”

“It doesn’t. Hey,” Wiley began, trying to change the subject.“do you mind driving me to town, I think I’ve overstayed my welcome here.”

“Yeah, about that… I can’t. Not yet.”

“Okay, uh, just get me close.”

“There’s something I need you to do for us first, and I don’t see a way around this.” Pat let Wiley go to bed.


	3. War: Part 1

He woke her up early, and lead Wiley to the room where their cousins stayed. She handed Jason to Tracey as they entered the room. Sprawled across the sheets was a little girl with her shin split open. “Our cousin Annie needs help.”

“What happened?”

“She cut her leg and it went from bad to worse. Without any antibiotics, she’ll die.”

“Why do you need me.” Wiley asked looking over her shoulder at Tracey, who was holding Jason.

“At this point, any Creekers who tries to show his or her face in town is risking getting shot at. You’re one of them.”

“Okay.” Wiley said trying to sound nonchalant.

“Try to get Rifampin. If you can’t, I wrote down others.” Tracey said handing a paper to Wiley.

“I can take him now.” Wiley said looking at Jason.

“We don’t think that’s the best idea.” Pat began. “You trying to go in and out of town with the baby. You know…”

Tracey gave Pat a panicked look, allowing Wiley to realize, “You’re not asking, are you?”

“With what Ronnie tried to do to you, you have more reason to leave and never comeback.”

“So Jason is the insurance policy. You’re holding my baby hostage.”

“We’re sorry.” Tracey said, looking like she was telling the truth.

“I thought you two were different.” Wiley said going to her room to grab her coat.

They left their cousin and walked to the kitchen. “Do you think she’ll forgive us?”

Pat looked at the baby and back to his sister. “What’s the little guy’s name?”

“Jason.” Tracey said, cuddling the infant. “Pat, will she?”

Her brother shrugged and grabbed the car keys to the truck. Tracey placed the baby in the carrier before she checked on her brother. Ronnie was on the bed. To her horror, he had hidden a bottle of meds in the nightstand.

“Ronnie?” She called as she saw the bottle, and began pulling it out of his hands. “Ronnie? What are you doing? Stop.”

“Get out of here. I need that!” He yelled.

“No. Maybe some pain will do you some good.” She said her voice cracking. “Remind you of what you tried to do you Wiley.”

Ronnie exhaled quickly, tears in his eyes from the pain.

“If Mom and Dad could see you now.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that they’re dead.”

Tracey angrily threw the bottle at the wall, breaking it and sending the pills falling to the ground, and breaking the lamp and picture frame.

“What’s wrong with you!” Ronnie seethed.

“What’s wrong with you, Ronnie!” Tracey asked with a high level of motherly disappointment, and began to leave. “When did you become a monster?”

~

Wiley walked to the local pharmacy where she happened upon Chuck, his gang, and Gord. They were wrapping up one of her peers, Vincent. She stopped in her track seeing blood on the ground and some dribbling out of his mouth. Gord and Chuck looked straight at her, the younger one with great anger and spite in his brown eyes. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Chuck said grabbing at his rifle.

“What happened here?” Wiley asked. “Please tell me it’s not the virus again.”

One of the students spoke up, “No. No, we think his appendix burst.”

“Where you been? Your sister’s been worried.” Gord said in his fatherly tone.

“Around. Taking a break from things.” Wiley quickly said trying to seem calm and cool.

“Oh, yeah?” Chuck began, starting to sound like his father, “Rumor has it you’re staying out at the Creekers’.”

“Yeah, sort of, I guess.”

“Seriously, Wiley?” Gord cut in.

“It’s only temporary. I’m leaving as soon as I get them some medicine.”

Chuck scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“Ever since you shot Pat, they don’t exactly feel welcome in town. So they sent me. I just need some antibiotics.”

“Not from here.”

“Come on. There’s a little girl with a leg so swollen, she might die.”

“Oh yeah? And Ronnie has come in here and pretty much helped himself to whatever he pleased. The Creekers aren’t getting another thing.”

“You don’t know it was Ronnie.”

Gord looked up at her. “It’s true, Wiley. The other day, when I caught him stealing, his bag was full of pills.”

Wiley scoffed, losing hope of ever getting Jason back. “Well, I swear this is not for him.”

“Vince needs Oxy.” Chuck interrupted. “Oxy that Ronnie is pretty much baked on. So you tell him to come here, and return what he stole, and then maybe we’ll discuss it.”

The group left, driving Vincent to one of their houses.

~

Tracey heard someone in the bathroom, after finding Ronnie’s room empty. She saw him standing over the toilet with three empty Oxy bottles. She knocked on the open door.

 

“You okay in there?”

Ronnie turned around with tear stained eyes, practically sobbing, “I need help.”

Tracey hated seeing her brother in this much pain. He began limping past her to his room, and layed down again. She walked to check on Annie, shaken by what she saw Ronnie do, but a small part of her was immensely proud of him. Tracey looked at her cousin. She was shivering and whimpering. Pat was sitting on the doorstep. She pulled him to the kitchen, telling him what Ronnie did.

 

“Well, I’ll give Ronnie credit. Even when he’s trying to do the right thing, he manages to screw it all up.”

“You can’t pin this all on him. For one, he’s an addict. Secondly, I watched him do it. It never occurred to me that flushing the pills would be a problem. Or that Chuck would say, ‘No Oxy, no meds for Annie.”

Pat sat down and sighed. “How’s Annie?”

“Her fever’s getting higher.”

“Wiley and I will go back into town tonight.”

“Why not just sneak into town by yourself, get the drugs?” Tracey asked. “Forget about Wiley altogether. You don’t need her.”

“Look she’s our insurance policy in case things go sideways. Rumor has it that Chuck has half the hockey team armed.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Tracey whispered just loud enough for Pat to hear.

“I doubt it’ll come to that.”

Tracey got slightly annoyed, spitting out, “If it does?”

“If I get caught, you think anyone’s gonna bother asking questions first? At least Wiley will buy me some negotiating power.”

Tracey sighed, the thought of losing Wiley becuase of her brother tore her. She loved Wiley, but she loved her brother, too. She wanted to tell Pat that she loved Wiley, that he’d kill her if Wiley was to die. But she didn’t know how to put it, or what he’d think.

~

While Tracey and Pat were talking in the kitchen, Wiley escaped out the back, deciding that his would be a good time save herself and Jason. She grabbed the carrier, and headed out. She was at the side of the house when Ronnie stopped her. His eyes were red and had bags under them. 

 

“Going somewhere?” He asked.

Wiley’s heart was beating as she looked into his blue eyes. “You scared me.”

“You still didn’t answer the question.”

“I… I just wanted to get some fresh air.”

“It doesn’t look like that to me.”

“Please, let me go.”

Ronnie released her, and handed her the keys to one of their cars. “Here, take these.” He began to tear up in pain, and told her. “Annie still needs the drugs whether you stay or you go.”

Wiley left, feeling guilty, and started up the car. As she neared the town, she thought about what Ronnie said, and turned back. ‘If I leave, what will Tracey think? She’d hate me. I can’t do this to them… to her.’ She drove the car back seeing Ronnie and Pat in the driveway.

~

Wiley and Pat waited until nightfall to drive into town and steal the drugs. During that time, Melissa found the two. She was taken aback at what her sister was doing, and with one of the Creekers, too. She cleared her throat making them both turn around.

 

“Wiley.”

“Hey, we got what we came for. Nothing else.” Pat said calmly.

“It’s stealing.”

“A little girl’s gonna die. Does that not matter to you?” Wiley asked in a disbelieving tone.

“Everyone knows that Ronnie stole the drugs. The Creekers don’t need more.”

Pat, getting slightly annoyed, walked up to her. “That was Ronnie, not the rest of us. We’re not asking.” He pushed past her, and exited the store starting up the car.

“You can stay, Wiley. You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes I do.” Wiley stated. “And not because I have to, but because I should.” She followed Pat out. He began driving, waiting for someone to break the silence.

“You think Melissa’s gonna tell anyone?” Pat asked.

“uh, I don’t know… No.”

“Yeah, I hope not. It’ll just stir the pot more. Ronnie’s such an idiot. None of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for-”

“Watch out!” Wiley cut in pointing to a person in running into the road.

Pat tried to stop, but it was too late, and he hit the person. Wiley jumped out, and checked. Pat got out, too. Curious. Wiley recognized them as Chuck’s little sister, Amanda. She wasn’t moving no matter how much she tried to save her. freaking out, Pat told Wiley that they had to leave before anyone saw them. Wiley insisted on staying, but he knew that that’d be a bad idea. The pulled her off to the side, and drove off.

~

Tracey heard Jason crying, and went to care for him. She sat in her mother’s rocking chair, and tried to calm him down. She saw someone’s feet, and looked up to see her Ronnie holding a hunting knife.

 

“Shut that baby up.” He seethed.

“Ronnie, What are you doing?” Tracey asked worriedly trying to protect Jason. She stood behind the chair and watched her brother slowly go insane.

“I can’t take this!” He cried. Tracey then placed the baby in the bassinet and stood in front of it. “Shut it up!”

“He’s not gonna calm down if you’re yelling okay?”

“No, you’re tricking me. It’s a trick. Shut it up!”

“What’s the trick, Ronnie. Ronnie you have to trust me.”

“No, You hit me with a shovel!”

Tracey began to tear up, afraid for her life and Jason’s. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Ronnie shook his head, and began to cry. “Don’t apologize. What’s wrong with me? Why did I do it?”

“Just give me the knife, okay?”

“No. No.” Ronnie said backing away, and pointing the blade to his wrist.

“Ronnie, no.”

“I’ve done such awful things.” He weeped.

“Ronnie, don’t!”

“You said yourself, Mom and Dad would be ashamed of me. Right?!”

Tracey backed up. As she saw him put the knife closer to his veins, she took a step forward. “I’m not. You’re trying to make it right. That has to count for something.”

Ronnie dropped to the ground, leaving the knife behind. He hugged his sister’s torso and sobbed into her stomach. “I’m sorry.” he repeated. She tried to calm him down, seeing how broken he was. After a 30 minutes, Ronnie and Jason had cried themselves out and slept. Tracey was sitting alone in Wiley’s room with the baby, as she waited for the others to get back. The baby would stir every now and then, but not wake up. at about 4 am, Wiley and Pat returned. Her brother escaped to the back room and patched up Annie, while Wiley asked to talk with Tracey.

 

“Were you able to get the drugs?” Tracey asked.

“Yeah. Melissa saw us though.”

“Will she tell?”

“No.”

Tracey took a deep breath, but noticed Wiley was acting weird. “What happened?”

“We… we killed Chuck’s sister. She ran right in front of the truck.”

“Oh my god.” Tracey gasped. “Did anyone see?”

“Not that we know of.” 

“He’ll know it was us.” Tracey said.

“I just wish I could’ve saved her.” Wiley said tears starting to form in her eyes.

Tracey hugged Wiley, trying to calm her down. She could hear Annie crying, too. She cringed at the sound, and buried her head in Wiley’s shoulder. Wiley pulled back a bit, enough to look at her friend. She placed a tender kiss on her jaw, and lay down on the bed. Tracey followed her down and spooned the younger girl, resting a kiss on her spine.


	4. War: Part 2

The next morning, Tracey carefully got up and cared for Jason. Wiley woke up twenty minutes later, and made breakfast. After the rest of the family filed in to get their meals, Pat left get some rest, Ronnie went to give Annie a plate, and Tracey put Jason so sleep before helping Wiley with the dishes. They had some time to talk after their chore was done.

 

“Let me go back before they figure it out and try to explain this to Chuck.”

“Yeah, and then he’ll know it was Pat for sure.”

“Yeah, but maybe I can make him understand that it was an accident.”

“And in what scenario do you think ends up with him understanding? If that happened to me. Pat, or Ronnie, I wouldn’t be much in the mood for talking it out.” She looked at Wiley, placing a hand on her thigh.

“Pat’s gone.” Ronnie said walking into the parlor.

Ronnie, Tracey, Wiley, Jason, and the others quickly gathered and drove to Chuck’s house, guns in tote. When they got onto the plot, the only person there was Samantha, Chuck’s new sweetheart.

 

“Where’s Pat?” Tracey asked.

“Ronnie, put the gun down.” She said forcefully. “Okay? That goes for the rest of you guys.”

“Hey we’re not taking orders from you.” Ronnie said looking at his relatives.

“Look, we just want Pat, okay? Nobody needs to get hurt.” Tracey piped in trying to act like her brother. 

“Yeah, I agree, but Pat admitted that he killed Amanda,” Samantha answered. “And he wants this to end.”

“That’s bullshit.” Ronnie said.

“We have a way to settle this once and for all. They’re waiting for us at the church.”

Tracey sat in the back with Wiley holding her hand but looking ahead. Wiley brushed her thumb against the top of the Creekers’ hand. As they neared the church, Wiley began to panick. Tracey looked at the younger girl, and peck her cheek. When the car stopped, Tracey and Wiley got out last. As the Day sister began to walk to the Church, Tracey stopped her, pulling her in for a kiss. Wiley held Jason close as she leaned in. They broke apart, and walked to the steps. Chuck and Pat were standing in the aisle. Ronnie tried to run at the boy, but his brother stopped him, pointing to the pews. He sat down along with Tracey and Wiley. Samantha stood up next to Chuck, like an advisor would to a king.

 

“I’m not gonna run anymore.” Pat said. “I came into town so this ends. You want Justice for you sister, and I’m offering justice.”

“Even death?” Chuck asked.

Pat hesitated, “Yes, on one condition.”

“Pat, don’t do this, okay?” Ronnie interrupted. “It wasn’t your fault. You don’t need to die for this.”

“Ronnie… I don’t want any more people getting hurt by this. The retaliation has to end. Do you think if Chuck had done this to one of ours, we’d be acting any different? No, we’d want blood. I get that. And I’m willing to suffer the consequences. I need promises from you and Chuck… that this ends with me, no matter what.” Ronnie nodded, beginning to cry at the thought of his brother’s sacrifice. “Chuck?”

“Whatever I decide.” He whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Stand here.” Chuck said pointing to where he stood. Pat cocked and eyebrow, and walked there. The boy walked to where Pat stood, and held a gun in his hand. “Everybody knows that this is a fair and just punishment.” He raised the gun up the Pat’s head.

“Chuck,” Samantha said. “you don’t want to do this.”

“Pat, don’t do this, please, okay? We can fight our way out of this.” Ronnie offered to his brother.

“Not without getting hurt.” Chuck’s goon challenged.

“Ronnie, you made a promise. I have your word.” Pat warned. “This has to be done.”

“Anything else you want to say before I pull the trigger?”

“No, I’m done talking.”

Chuck cocked the gun. Tracey hid behind Wiley’s shoulder and Ronnie looked at the ground trying to hold back anymore tears. Samantha looked at Chuck, then at the goon. Wiley stood up, standing in the way of the bullet.

 

“Chuck, stop. This is wrong.” She forcibly said.

“Wiley, get out of the way.” Pat said.

“No. I was there, too. If you shoot him, you’re gonna have to shoot me first.”

“She’s lying. I was there by myself.”

“Wiley this isn’t you fight.” Chuck said.

“Yes, it is. I could’ve stayed, and I didn’t.”

“I don’t know what your game is, but you’re lying.” 

Wiley shook her head at that. 

“You’re lying.” He repeated.

“No she isn’t” Melissa said as she entered to room with Gord and Mark.

“Tell them, Melissa.” Wiley said.

“Last night, before it happened, I caught them in the pharmacy. She was with Pat.”

“Stop Melissa. She’s your sister.” Gord interrupted.

“No. No, she’s finally taking responsibility for her actions… and for her sins. Aren’t you, Wiley?”

Wiley shook her head trying to hold back her tears, and sarcastically spat back. “Yeah, that’s right. Mom and Dad would be so proud.”

“I don’t care!” Chuck yelled. “Look… h-he was driving!”

“No, shoot me!”

“Why don’t you tell Chuck who the father is?” Melissa piped up. “Thought I didn’t know, didn’t you?”

Wiley’s voice cracked as she spoke. “Melissa, stay out of this.”

“If you don’t tell him, I will.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“This ends now! Wiley, move!” Chuck yelled.

“Tell him!” Melissa forced.

Wiley sighed looking as Jason. She looked at Chuck and whispered crying, “It’s your Father, Chuck.”

Chuck lowered the gun, tears in his eyes. Just then, all of their phones began ringing. There was a video message on their phones from the government. A cure for the disease. Adam entered suddenly, rushing the others to the containment facility where the medicine was being given. The Creekers got into their truck along with Wiley as they hurried to get Annie. She was put in the bed of the truck with one of their other cousins. Tracey and Wiley held each other, smiling and laughing. Pat drove to the containment center with Ronnie by his side. As they exited, soldiers ushered them in. Wiley, Tracey, and Jason were the first in the group. Their group was the last out. Wiley and Tracey sat in the front of the bus, Samantha and Melissa next, Gord and Frannie, Chuck and Adam, Annie and her cousin, the other Creekers, and finally Ronnie and Pat. The ride was about 3 days long. Wiley slept on Tracey’s shoulder. They took turns caring for Jason while the other slept.

 

“Hey, Wiley, wake up.” Tracey whispered shifting.

“Hmm. What?” Wiley yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Tracey laughed a bit. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Tracey smiled, kissing her.

Jason began to wake up, cooing. Wiley smiled and took him. He opened his eyes and squeezed them shut a couple times. Tracey put an arm around her shoulder. The younger girl leaned into her as Jason fell back asleep. The bus came to a complete stop a few hours later. The soldiers entered, and took the women and children 12 and under off. Tracey followed close, touching her hand every now and then. They split up the two apart, taking the children down first. There were about ten doctors in there. Wiley sat down next Franny who was watching over the other kids. A doctor came out and motioned to Wiley to come over. The doctor pointed to the seat, and put on a pair of gloves. She was blonde and wore a name tag with the name ‘Dr. Brochu’, she was much taller than Wiley, and fairly slim.

 

“Bonjour, comment-t’allez vous?”

“What?”

“Décolé, ‘ow are you?” She asked in a thick french accent.

“Fine.” Wiley said uncomfortably.

“So you ‘ad your baby while in the gates?”

“Yeah.”

“Your son will ‘ave to get shots.” She said, writing down sessions on a piece of paper. She looked at the baby. “What is ‘is name?”

“Jason.” Wiley said smiling at her sleeping son.

“Very ‘andsome boy.” She said sitting down in front of Wiley. “Anything in pain?” She asked placing Jason in a bassinet.

“No.”

“D’accord.” She said checking a something on her clipboard. She placed it on the desk and grabbed her stethoscope. She placed the diaphragm over Wiley’s heart, and counted. She took her blood pressure, and listened her breathing patterns. She checked Jason soon after. It took a few minutes but they were out fairly fast. Dr. Brochu handed her three papers, one for the shot schedule, and two were the ‘finished check-up’ cards. Wiley was ushered back to her bus and waited for the others the get there. Franny came on next with Annie wheeled in behind her. She sat next to Wiley, and smiled.

 

“Hi Wiley.” She greeted.

“Hey. I heard you killed a tiger.”

“Yeah,” Franny said brightening up a lot. She told the story with lots of energy. Tracey entered with the other girls, and hugged Wiley. 

“Hey Trace.”

“Hey.” She smiled. Franny moved behind them, so Wiley and Tracey could sit together.

Tracey’s brothers walked on, and sat in the seats on the other side of the bus. Ronnie glanced at them and smiled while Pat sat near the window, falling asleep. Wiley placed Jason in the carrier before she slept. It took about an hour before they left. Tracey smiled and sat back, keeping an eye on Jason.

 

“What’s gonna happen when we go back to normal life?” Tracey asked.

“Hmm?” Wiley asked looking up at her.

“When I get a job and you’re back in school.”

“Well, I have to stay with either you or my sister.”

“I know that I’m gonna stay with my brothers until we have enough money to continue living alone, but I wouldn’t mind being your legal guardian.” 

Tracey said pecking Wiley on the lips. She smiled and watched the younger girl play with her bracelet. The bus stopped again and soldiers gathered the adults. Wiley watched as her girlfriend was forced in a line and led out. Jason began to whimper so she picked him up out of the carrier. He rested against her chest and fell asleep. Tracey was brought into a room where the they were all lined up. Pat was in front of her, and Ronnie was behind her. She tapped on Pat’s shoulder, and spoke to him.

 

“So about the plan of staying together.”

“You’re not thinking about pulling out are you?”

“No, it’s just that we may have two more people in the plan.”

“Who?”

“Wiley and Jason.”

“Only them.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll sign as her legal guardian. You should, too.”

Tracey nodded as they neared the handouts of money and signing of legal guardians for the children. The three siblings continued down the line, finally getting back on the bus. Wiley was turned away from the others breastfeeding Jason when Tracey got back on. She waited for Wiley to finish when she told her about their plan.

 

“So you and Pat are taking care of me?”

Tracey nodded and looked at Jason, brushing off a bit of milk from his cheek. He was awake, and looking around at the two women looking down at him. He kicked a bit, and moved his arms around, punching the air. Jason rolled in Wiley’s arms and restlessly moved around. Tracey kissed Wiley’s cheek and pressed her nose against her neck, laughing. The two cuddled with the baby between them. Ronnie looked at his sister, understanding what was happening, but not knowing how to react. Tracey caught his gaze, panic and fear engulfing her. Wiley saw the look on her face and stroked her cheek. Tracey closed her eyes and leaned back. The bus brought them to their final destination, The orphaned kids were taken to a shelter and the kids who were to be given to someone stayed as lawyers finalized it. Tracy, Pat, Melissa, and Wiley were all sitting in an office.

 

“Please, Melissa.” Wiley pleaded.

“Wiley, you haven’t known these people that long.” Melissa chastised. “They held you child as a hostage and forced you to steal drugs. You’re on a path of sin if you stay with them.”

“Melissa, I’ll still see you. And besides, I never fit in with your lifestyle.” Wiley said resting a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

She looked down and nodded. Their lawyer gave a pen to Tracey and then to Pat. The sisters hugged and parted ways. The Creekers and Days left, continuing on with their lives.

~~~

Epilogue

Melissa became a teacher at a private high school, and married a minister. She has two children and lives on a large plot. She still keeps in contact with her sister. Tracey continued with her nursing degree and works at the local hospital. She and Wiley became life partners and raise Jason. Wiley is a work at home mom who spends her days caring for the house Jason. Pat moved out a few years after Wiley became a legal adult. He and Ronnie work at a family run utility company. Pat married a police officer, and lives not too far away from Tracey and Wiley with his kids. Ronnie continued on to work for his brother. He has a girlfriend who helps keep him in check while she spends her days working as a dentist. Adam works for a forensic computer team. He finished college with a PhD in technology and criminal investigation. Gord and Franny built a farm and currently work on it. Gord introduced Hanna to the modern world, and she works with them. Chuck lives off of his inheritance, and finished college with a ‘political degree’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it. Don't be afraid to comment, or request.


End file.
